talesoftheotheruniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cody Moon
Cody Moon (b. July 17, 1986 AD) is a young man from Earth who played a vital role in the defeat of The Baggins during the War of The Baggins. He currently resides in Seattle, Washington with his fianceé Melody. Character Outline Background Cody was born in Seattle, Washington to a normal family. When he was six his brother Maro was born, but his mother died due to complications with the birth. Her loss devastated the family, but his father Peter continued to raise his sons with the help of Cody's grandfather. When he was eleven, his father was called away for reasons he made ambiguous to Cody and never returned. As he aged, Cody began to believe that his father was simply unable to deal with raising the two children and had abandoned them. He remained close to his grandfather and brother, and both of them continued to learn kendo from him. Personality The eventual loss of both of his parents led Cody to become somewhat dettached, staying close only to his brother and grandfather. He held a tremendous amount of respect for his grandfather, and upholds the virtues of honesty, honor, and rectitude that he learned from him. His experiences in the war changed him, shifting him from a somewhat naive boy to understanding the true evils of the world as he experienced them first hand. He still suffers anxiety from his experiences and is prone to bouts of both panic and rage. Cody recognizes that this is an obstacle in the way of his happiness with Melody and seeks to counter those feelings through meditation as well as a prescribed medication. Generally he is calm and considerate towards others, especially those he sympathizes with such as Ayumi and Adam. History The War of The Baggins Main article: The War of The Baggins In September of 2003, Maro disappeared. As Cody searched for him, he encountered the Creator and was taken to the Other Universe to act as the principal challenger to The Baggins. Without any explanation he found himself in the wilderness of Carul where he met Melody, then called Moon Fox. She explained the details of the war to him, and the two travelled to Leapador where an army was being put together to combat the approaching forces of The Baggins. After taking time to come to grips with his situation, Cody accepted his destiny and set out towards The Baggins' capital to face him. In the desert, Cody discovers a fortress built by The Baggins' army which is mostly empty. Inside he discovers Maro, now much older than Cody from being in the Other Universe and twisted by The Baggins' teachings. Cody is reluctant to face his brother, but is forced to when Maro comes after him. The two fight and Cody gains the upper hand, but is unable to deal a finishing blow to his brother. Maro, regaining some of his senses, tricks Cody into stabbing him. Maro dies in Cody's arms, free from the madness that had come over him. The incident left Cody forever changed, and his desire for revenge was born. Cody eventually made his way to The Baggins' capital, facing the conqueror with his sword against The Baggins' psychic abilities. Having been gifted with some of the Creator's powers, Cody held his own and despite suffering injuries of his own, his desire to win out over the man who ruined his brother triumphed over The Baggins' will to impose his power on the world. The Creator appeared to capture The Baggins as he was defeated, putting an end to the war. Cody returned to Leapador, but he was a different man than he was when he left. Moon Fox was moved by his bravery and chose to stay with him, something the Creator approved of as he feared for Cody's sanity. After his wounds were healed, Cody was allowed to return to Seattle, but not before making his disdain for the Creator known to him in private. The Kyoto Ordeal Main article: The Kyoto Ordeal In the 15 months between Cody's return to Seattle and the events that took place in Kyoto, his grandfather passed away, prompting he and Melody to move to an apartment. Cody struggled to finish high school, dealing with issues left over from the war. He eventually began to take antidepressants and mood stabilizers, which helped him return somewhat to his usual self. He began doing manual labor in a warehouse, unsure of what future plans might lay ahead for him. Cody and Melody become engaged at some point during this time. A week before Christmas in 2004, the Creator came to Cody's apartment to request he go to Kyoto to fight The Baggins once again. Cody is furious to learn that The Baggins was not killed by the Creator and refuses to help him. It is not until the Creator implies Melody's death as well as the devastation of Earth that Cody begrudgingly accepts on the condition that The Baggins be killed and that any passage between Earth and the Other Universe be stopped permanently. While in Kyoto, Cody begins to reconnect to his old fighting spirit in preparation for fighting The Baggins. He also discovers there is more to the issue than The Baggins' return, and that it was the Creator who willingly had brought him to Earth in the first place. While his ire towards the Creator grows, he bonds with Adam, who he sees in a similar predicament as he was in a year earlier. He also connects with Ayumi, who is the only ordinary person involved in the whole ordeal, warning her to stay away from matters of the Other Universe if she wants to keep living a normal, happy life. On the night of Adam's battle with the doppelganger, Cody and the Creator confront The Baggins at Nijo Castle. Despite The Baggins having less power, Cody struggles to keep up with him without the full power of the Creator backing him. He is beaten into submission, but the stress of the fight brings out a buried personality from within Cody that was created from his experiences in the previous war. This new deranged personality, mimicking the behavior of Maro, continue to attack The Baggins but is also beaten and Cody falls unconscious. He awakens after the fight concludes, back to his old self, discovering The Baggins gone and his father watching over him. Cody is shocked to see his father and is angry at first, but soon finds himself relieved to have his father back in his life. The two tell the others they will return to Seattle after Christmas Day, but before he leaves Cody warns Adam to keep an eye on the Creator and his desire to maintain order at all costs.